This invention generally relates to a system for supporting an elevator within a hoistway. More particularly, this invention relates to an arrangement for installing and supporting guide rails for an elevator system that supports an elevator cab and counterweight on the same rails.
Typical elevator systems include a car that moves within a hoistway between landings at different levels of a building. A counterweight typically is also provided that moves within the hoistway. In conventional arrangements, the counterweight and elevator cab have been supported using separate sets of guide rails within the hoistway.
Regardless of the arrangement of the cab or counterweight, the task of installing and supporting guide rails within a hoistway has been cumbersome. The number of plumb lines and the methods of supporting the guide rails within the hoistway that have been required introduce complexity and expense during the installation process.
One challenge faced by elevator installers is maintaining proper alignment of the guide rails during the installation process. The distance between the guide rails must be set accurately along the entire length of the hoistway or undesirable vibration during elevator cab travel may occur.
There are a variety of other challenges that face elevator installers and those skilled in the art are constantly striving to improve the process. This invention addresses the need for an improved system for supporting an elevator within a hoistway that greatly simplifies the installation process.
In general terms, this invention is a device for supporting guide rails for an elevator system within a hoistway. The inventive device is designed such that the elevator car and the elevator counterweight ride on the same guide rail structure. Mounting brackets and guide rails are positioned so that the car and counterweight run on portions of a common guide rail shape thus eliminating the need for separate car and counterweight guide rails.
The inventive device includes a first bracket that is secured to a wall within the hoistway. A second bracket is mounted to the first bracket such that the position of the second bracket can be adjusted in at least one direction. The second bracket includes support portions that provide a support surface for supporting the guide rails within the hoistway. The support portions on the second bracket provide a fixed distance between the guide rails that remains constant throughout the hoistway.
The various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the currently preferred embodiments. The drawings that accompany the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.